mylenium
by Asrial
Summary: Raistlin, Nuitari....oskour.....promis, j'arrete la camomille
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Base: DragonLance  
  
Genre : Seconde chance  
  
Rating : G  
  
Mylenium  
  
(dans la série, le titre c'est la zique que j'écoute au moment ou j'écris)  
  
Où Raistlin apprend qu'il est parfois nécessaire de garder ses commentaires pour soi...  
  
Raistlin poussa gentiment Dalamar a l'extérieur de la Tour en lui rappelant de ne pas oublier le paquet que l'elfe avait passé des heures a choisir, non sans s'être traîné a genoux devant son maître pour que L'Archimage l'accompagne pour choisir l'engin.  
  
L'elfe finit par avoir toutes ses affaires, sa tête sur ses épaules, sa robe sur le dos et partit enfin vers Wayreth où l'attendait Jenna pour la soirée.  
  
L'archimage secoua la tête avec un petit sourire indulgent.  
  
Faisant demi tour, il referma la porte de la Tour.  
  
Avec un soupir un peu résigné, il remonta lentement les degrés de pierre menant a son laboratoire.  
  
La Tour allait lui sembler bien vide sans son apprenti...  
  
L'elfe allait "enfin" demander en mariage sa dulcinée, ils se marieraient rapidement, Jenna tomberais enceinte et ferais valoir que la Tour n'était pas un lieu idéal pour élever un enfant. Dalamar tomberait d'accord avec elle et quitterais définitivement la Tour comme le lui demandait le Conclave depuis des mois...  
  
Et il se retrouverait seul...  
  
Encore une fois...  
  
Aucun nouvel apprenti ne viendrait le distraire de sa solitude et il n'aurait personne a qui transmettre son savoir....  
  
Oh, bien sur, il pourrait toujours envoyer une énième petite annonce pour trouver un remplaçant a l'elfe, mais il y avait fort a parier que le Conclave lui-même faisait pression sur les aspirant potentiels au poste.  
  
Il allait donc se retrouver a nouveau seul, comme il l'avait toujours été...  
  
Comme il le serait probablement toujours...  
  
Sa main couru lentement sur les tranche des livres sagement rangés sur les étagères de la bibliothèque.  
  
Un millier de titres s'entassaient dans la Tour. Certains exceptionnels, quelque uns rares, un nombre certain a tirage plus que limités...beaucoup, uniques...  
  
Un véritable trésor de connaissances, de sagesse et de pouvoir qu'il ne transmettrait jamais plus a quiconque.  
  
Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur une quelconque descendance et n'attendait pas plus que son frère lui envois son plus jeune fils, âgé de seulement six ans mais déjà repéré comme un mage potentiel. Il serait déjà beau que le gamin puisse simplement pouvoir apprendre a contrôler le feu couvant en lui.  
  
Les yeux dans le vague, il finit par tomber sur un tout petit livre, plus une brochure qu'autre chose, perdue entre un traité de nécromancie et un étude des plans astraux.  
  
Il prit le petit livre et le feuilleta.  
  
Après tout, pourquoi pas...  
  
S'invoquer un familier lui passerait le temps et s'il y parvenait, il ne serait plus aussi seul...  
  
Se versant un verre d'un vin elfique rubis, il se laissa tomber dans un vieux fauteuil, aussi monstrueux que confortable, le roula en boule dessus et se mit a sa lecture, sirotant son verre de vin avec délice.  
  
***  
  
Nerveux, l'elfe lissa sa robe, remit sa mèche en place, se racla la gorge et toqua a la porte de sa maîtresse.  
  
L'humaine lui ouvrit, le remerciant chaleureusement pour son bouquet de fleur, s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.  
  
Mal a l'aise, Dalamar passait d'un pied sur l'autre, jouant dans sa poche avec la petite boite qu'il s'était donné tant de mal a trouver et a acheter.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
Il aimait Jenna. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, ses caresses et sa conversation...  
  
Maintenant, au pied du mur, il se rendait compte que ce n'était peut-être pas suffisant pour lui.  
  
Après tout, mis a part la partie physique de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme, il recevait la même chose avec son maître, et de façon largement plus satisfaisante. L'archimage ne s'offusquait jamais de ses remarques pas plus que de ses questions et lorsqu'il soulevait un point qu'il 'avait pas considéré, il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir plutôt que de lui balancer un oukase définitif pour clôturer la discussion.  
  
Cette soudaine prise de conscience secoua durement le jeune elfe.  
  
Lorsque Jenna revint dans la pièce, son vase remplit de rose a la main, elle le trouva, sa boite a la main, pensif.  
  
"- Dalamar ?  
  
"- Mmm ?  
  
"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
  
L'elfe lui tendit distraitement la boite, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
"- C'est pour toi...  
  
La jeune femme l'ouvrit et lâcha un petit piaulement de plaisir.  
  
"- C'est...Pour moi ?"  
  
"- Oui...  
  
"- C'est sérieux ?  
  
"- Mmm...."  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
  
"- Quand viens-tu emménager ici ?  
  
Choqué, l'elfe recula un peu.  
  
"- Je pensais que tu viendrais a Palanthas avec moi.  
  
La magicienne renâcla.  
  
"- Hors de question que je quitte Wayreth !  
  
Le ton de l'elfe ce fit soudain froid.  
  
"- Alors, JE devrais quitter mon statut d'apprenti de Raistlin...  
  
"- Quelle importance ? Tu trouveras bien un nouveau maître ici, non ?  
  
L'elfe ne répondit pas.  
  
"- Je suis sur que Ladonna...  
  
"- Ladonna ne vaudra jamais le Shalafi !  
  
Jenna fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- Dalamar Nightson... Si vous voulez que je vous épouse, il vous faudra vous montrer quelque peu plus conciliant...  
  
L'elfe la fixa durement avant de répondre...  
  
***  
  
Raistlin bailla lourdement.  
  
Roulé en boule dans son fauteuil, il se frotta les yeux du poing, bailla a nouveau, puis ferma le petit livre qu'il lisait.  
  
Se traînant par terre, il s'assit en tailleur au milieu du tapis, ferma les yeux et se mit a plasmodier lentement, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur son désir de compagnie.  
  
Il chantonna longuement, se détendant progressivement, l'impression de se perdre lui même l'oppressant davantage de minute en minute alors même qu'il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui même.  
  
Curieuse impression de dédoublement...  
  
Comme si sa vie elle même avait suivie un double chemin a milles lieux l'un de l'autre...  
  
Un frisson ardant le parcourus soudain, presque douloureux tant il prenait naissance profondément le long de son échine, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque en vagues brûlantes.  
  
Il secoua la tête et battit des paupières.  
  
Avec l'impression de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil emplit de rêves incisifs et brutaux, il finit par trouver le courage de se lever, s'appuyant lourdement sur la table la plus proche, les jambes parcourues de crampes sourdes.  
  
Gémissant comme jamais, jurant et pestant a faire rougir son frère s'il eut été là, l'archimage finit par se traîner jusqu'à son fauteuil.  
  
Il ne savait si son Invocation avait été entendu, il ne savait s'il aurait bientôt un petit compagnon a pattes ou a plumes, mais avait l'impression d'avoir fait son maximum.  
  
C'était déjà ça...  
  
***  
  
L'elfe sortit en claquant la porte.  
  
Il aimait la jeune femme mais ne se sentait pas près a faire une croix sur sa vie, son indépendance et ses désirs, uniquement pour satisfaire les petits diktats d'une magicienne imbues de son nom et de son pouvoir.  
  
Il renifla.  
  
Il était honnête avec lui même.  
  
Il préférais l'amour de son Art a celui de sa promise.  
  
Il l'assumait.  
  
Pas elle.  
  
Il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent avant qu'il n'y ait un drame entre eux.  
  
***  
  
L'archimage tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre.  
  
Loin au dessus de lui, Nuitari en son plein surveillait ses enfants avec calme, attentif a leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient de lui pour glorifier son nom...  
  
Un sourire fugitif apparu sur les lèvres de l'Archimage.  
  
"- Et toi, petite lune... Te sens tu aussi seul que moi, là-haut ? Où ne sens-tu même plus la froideur de la solitude....Comment fais-tu, Nuitari... J'aimerais tant que tu me l'expliques...  
  
"- Je vous ai, vous... mes mages..."  
  
"- Cela te suffis-tu, petite lune...  
  
"-...Il le faut bien..."  
  
Raistlin ricana.  
  
"- N'aimerais-tu pas pouvoir changer les choses ??  
  
Nuitari ne lui répondit pas, a moitié caché par un nuage cotonneux s'empourprant lentement sous la levée progressive de sa grande soeur.  
  
Raistlin soupira tristement.  
  
La Tour lui semblait de plus en plus hostile, vide de toute vie, hantée par des âmes en peine innombrables...  
  
Lui même... Pouvait-il vraiment se dire en vie ?  
  
Fistandantilus avait siphonné sa vie et son âme pendant des années avant qu'il ne lui arrache les siennes...  
  
Il avait ensemencé les abysses de son sang.  
  
Il avait perdu la vie d'innombrables fois.  
  
Il l'avait regagné tout autant...  
  
Qu'était-il vraiment ?  
  
Qu'en était-il de sa vie...  
  
Un instant, il se permit de regarder derrière lui...  
  
Un instant, il se laissa aller au désespoir...  
  
"- Oh, Nuitari...Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Je n'en peux plus... Pourquoi ai-je du gâcher ainsi ma vie...  
  
"- L'aurais tu compris avant ?  
  
"-.....non...."  
  
L'aura douce de Nuitari l'enveloppa, allégeant son fardeau momentanément.  
  
"- Tu a fait beaucoup pour ce monde...  
  
"- Et pour moi ? Qui a fait quoi que ce soit pour moi ?  
  
Nuitari soupira.  
  
Comme il le comprenait...  
  
L'archimage s'arracha a la fenêtre.  
  
Fatigué, déprimé, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit.  
  
***  
  
Dalamar claqua brutalement la porte de la Tour.  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever, il était d'une humeur de chien et n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.  
  
Il avait besoin de se calmer et aurait accueillit avec plaisir quelque brigands ou marauds sur le chemin du retour.  
  
Malheureusement pour ses nerfs et heureusement pour la vie de ses potentielles victimes, personne ne s'était montré pendant les 5 kilomètres qu'il avait fait a pied, autant pour épuiser l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines que pour retrouver un minimum de cohérence mentale.  
  
Montant les marches quatre a quatre, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine a la volée, faisant sauter un bout de pierre du mur avec la poignée.  
  
Agacé, il se servit une grande tasse de thé sucrée qu'il avala brûlante, se carbonisant a moitié la langue au passage dans sa hâte.  
  
Jurant et pestant, il se força a monter jusqu'à la chambre de son maître pour l'informer qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui chercher un remplaçant.  
  
Avec un peu de chance, son maître serait d'une humeur massacrante et lui donnerait une bonne occasion de se fritter allègrement.  
  
Toquant a la lourde porte de chêne, il entra sur la pointe des pieds.  
  
"- Shalafi ?  
  
Haussant un sourcil, il chercha dans la pièce avant de se rendre a l'évidence, son maître n'était nulle part en vue.  
  
Se laissant tomber sur le lit avec un juron, il fit un bond lorsqu'une petite chose chaude et humide lui toucha la main.  
  
"- Miaouuuuuuu....  
  
"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?  
  
Sa petite tête tout juste sortit de sous les couvertures, le tout petit chaton noir miaula a nouveau avant de se re-faufiler sous les draps.  
  
Amusé, l'elfe repoussa la literie pour récupérer le chat. Son maître n'apprécierait sûrement pas de se trouver avec des poils de chat dans son lit...  
  
Ouvrant les couvertures, il se figea.  
  
Le chaton, confortablement niché entre les bras de son maître endormit miaula a nouveau, un air de profond contentement de chat avec de la crème sur les moustaches plaqué sur le museau.  
  
"- Miou....  
  
"- Maimaimaimaimais....  
  
Le chaton lécha le visage de son maître qui ouvrit les yeux lentement.  
  
"- 'TARI !!!!  
  
Serrant tendrement le chat contre lui, le tout petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux grands yeux dorés éclata de rire, gratouillant le ventre du chaton ronronnant de plaisir.  
  
"- Sh...Shalafi ?  
  
Le garçonnet releva le nez avant de sauter au cou de l'elfe  
  
"- T'es revenu !  
  
"- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
  
L'archimage, tranquillement cramponné au cou de l'elfe pencha la tête sur le coté, le chaton glapissant ses protestation toujours accroché a ses robes, dix fois trop grandes.  
  
"- Comment ça ?  
  
"- Mais t'es...UN GOSSE !  
  
"- ....Ha vi .... C'est marrant...."  
  
Il éclata de rire avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, jouant furieusement avec le chaton a se ficher un peignée, le petit félin trichant horriblement, n'hésitant pas a lui lécher le visage ou a enfoncer son museau humide dans son cou, le faisant éclater de rire.  
  
L'elfe soupira lourdement.  
  
Il avait deux solutions.  
  
Soit son maître avait planté un sort, ce dont il ne pensait meme pas que ce lui soit possible, soit, plus vraisemblablement, une instance supérieure avait encore fait des siennes.  
  
"- Paladine, je vous hais..." Pensa-t-il fortement en prenant les deux petits montres dans ses bras pour les traîner a la salle de bain.  
  
Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais même en dormant, les petits garçons trouvaient le moyen de se salir...  
  
Une voix connue protesta soudain.  
  
"- Hééééé, c'est pas ma faute !  
  
"- Et ça va durer longtemps avant que les choses redeviennent comme avant ?  
  
"- Bof... une vingtaine d'année ?  
  
"- QUOI ?"  
  
L'enfant leva le nez  
  
"- J'ai fait une bêtise ???"  
  
Voyant le petit bout de chou prêt a pleurer, L'elfe le prit dans ses bras.  
  
"- Meuh non poussin...."  
  
Raist ravala ses larmes et se serra contre lui.  
  
"- Cette fois si, je peux difficilement abandonner la Tour..."  
  
"- Et tout le monde est content..." Conclu une nouvelle voix, venant indéniablement de la panière a linge.  
  
L'elfe tourna brusquement la tête.  
  
Les grand yeux verts du chaton le fixèrent avec étonnement.  
  
A suivre 


	2. 

Auteur : Asrial  
  
Base: DragonLance  
  
Genre : Seconde chance  
  
Rating : G  
  
Mylenium  
  
(dans la série, le titre c'est la zique que j'écoute au moment ou j'écris)  
  
Où Dalamar découvre le potentiel de catastrophe que représente un petit garçon qui s'ennuie  
  
(Nd As: J'extériorise mes traumatismes d'enfance...Désolée)  
  
L'elfe soupira en secouant la tête devant la petite tornade miniature qui venait de faire éruption dans sa chambre.  
  
Les cheveux en désordre et le pyjama de travers, le bout de chou sauta a pied joint sur le lit, riant aux éclats, et se faufila sous les drap, venant se nicher dans les bras du mage noir a moitié endormit.  
  
Un miaulement indigné vite suivis d'un chaton noir atteignirent ensuite le lit avant de s'y faire une place a son tour, les griffes en éventail et la queue ébouriffée de contentement.  
  
Dalamar gronda gentiment  
  
"- Raistlin Majere... puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
Le gosse lui dédia un grand sourire plein de dents, se nichant entre ses bras, la tête sur son torse nu.  
  
"- J'avais envie d'un câlin...  
  
L'elfe noir secoua la tête.  
  
Comment pouvait-il dire non a ce bout de chou ?  
  
Pendant qu'il jouant avec les boucles de l'enfant tout en lui chantonnant une berceuse, le bébé s'endormit rapidement, en totale confiance, vite imité par le chaton, tout aussi ravis.  
  
***  
  
Juché sur les épaules de son apprenti, l'archimage ne cessait de regarder de droite et de gauche, fasciné par les cris lancés par les marchands et les étalagistes menant commerce tambour battant sur la Place du marché, devant le Temple de Paladine.  
  
Avisant un vendeur de beignet, il débattait encore de la manière d'amener l'elfe a lui offrir une douceur lorsque Dalamar le descendit de ses épaules et le prit par la main.  
  
"- Un beignet ?"  
  
Le bout de chou le fixa gravement.  
  
"- Pour moi ?  
  
"- Pas pour Cyan, tu peux en être sur, il aime pas le sucre...  
  
Le gosse se fendit d'un grand sourire et se jeta contre la jambe de l'elfe, l'étreignant aussi fort que sa petite taille le lui permettait.  
  
"- Merci...  
  
l'elfe lui ébouriffa les cheveux et acheta trois beignets.  
  
En tendant un au bout de chou qu'il reprit dans ses bras, il mangea un des deux autres.  
  
"- C'est bon ?"  
  
Raist hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.  
  
"- VOUI !  
  
"- C'est le but" Rit l'elfe avant l'embrasser sur le front.  
  
Le dernier bout de beignet du petit tomba soudain a terre.  
  
"- Et ben ?"  
  
Le voyant en larme, l'elfe se faufila dans un coin et s'assit sur un vieux tonneau, berçant le garçonnet.  
  
"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce gros chagrin ?  
  
L'archimage réduit à son enveloppe enfantine renifla lourdement avant que l'elfe ne le fasse se moucher.  
  
"- C'est...C'est rien..." Hoqueta-t-il avant de refondre en larmes.  
  
Dalamar le berça longuement contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
"- Poussin...  
  
Enfin, Raist se calma quelque peu.  
  
"- Pou...Pourquoi t...t'es aussi...gen...gentil avec...moi..." Balbutia l'enfant en se retenant d'éclater a nouveau en sanglots.  
  
L'elfe le câlina encore.  
  
"- Crois-tu que je pourrais laisser un petit garçon tout seul ? Surtout quand il s'agit de mon shalafi ?"  
  
Le gosse baissa le nez.  
  
"- Même mon père a jamais été aussi gentil...  
  
"- Ton père n'avais pas de temps... Moi, j'en ai plein..."  
  
Raist leva son petit museau dégouttant de larmes vers l'elfe.  
  
"- C'est juste pour ça ? paske je te fais un passe temps ?  
  
Dalamar lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
"- Imbécile...Je t'aime, petit crétin... C'est aussi simple que ça...  
  
Le sourire du petit humain se fit lumineux...  
  
***  
  
"- Raistlin !!!!"  
  
Le bout de chou sauta de l'arbre ou il s'était perché pour observer un nid d'oiseau, son chaton près de lui et couru vers l'elfe qui l'attendait les bras ouverts, près a le saisir au vol pour le serrer contre lui.  
  
Se bouinant contre son papa d'adoption, le petit humain entendit son estomac protester.  
  
"- Y a faim..."  
  
"- le quatre heure est servit..."  
  
"- OUAI !!!"  
  
"- Tartine de miel et chocolat.  
  
"- Mah t'es le meilleur !"  
  
"- Estomac a pattes !"  
  
"- Mééééééééééééé !!!"  
  
Boudant a moitié, le bout de chou se laissa porter jusqu'a la cuisine pour engloutir son goûter avant de repartir jouer dans le jardin tout juste clôturé par l'elfe.  
  
"- Dalamar ?"  
  
Une serviette humide a la main pour le débarbouiller du miel lui collant au visage, l'elfe interrompit un instant son travail de nettoyage.  
  
"- Oui, poussin ?"  
  
"- Tu veux bien venir jouer avec moi ?"  
  
L'elfe soupira.  
  
"- J'ai des sorts a apprendre, bébé."  
  
Le petit archimage leva ses grands yeux mouillés vers son apprenti.  
  
"- Siteplé....Je m'ennuie tout seul."  
  
Dalamar fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- M'engueule pas..."  
  
L'elfe tomba des nues.  
  
"- Mais pourquoi voudrais tu que je t'engueule...Je réfléchissais...Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux te trouver des camarades de jeu de ton age. C'est pas très sain pour toi de rester dans cette vieille Tour avec moi..."  
  
Raist s'accrocha a l'elfe.  
  
"- Je veux pas partir ! Me chasse pas...."  
  
L'elfe secoua la tête, abasourdi par la fragilité du petit garçon.  
  
"- Je ne pensais pas a ça, bébé. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller en vacances quelque temps chez ton frère. Je crois qu'il a des fils de ton age...Ca te plairais de rencontrer tes neveux ?  
  
"- Tu va pas me laisser hein ?  
  
Attristé par la profonde crainte du petit bout, l'elfe lui promis avec une ferveur nouvelle.  
  
"- Promis petit chaton. Je resterais toujours avec toi.  
  
'Tari miaula fortement, satisfait.  
  
"- Et toi, boule de poil ? Tu viens ?  
  
Le chaton miaula son accord, très digne, assis sur le bord de la table, les fesses dans le reste de chocolat du petit.  
  
"- Tu vas coller...  
  
le chat se releva avec un air scandalisé avant de se mettre a se tortiller pour se nettoyer.  
  
"- Un bon bain lavera tout ça..." Remarqua l'elfe, pince sans rire.  
  
Le chaton s'enfuit a toutes pattes, horrifié.  
  
***  
  
Caramon battit stupidement des paupières.  
  
Niché contre la jambe de l'elfe a vouloir s'incruster dedans, s'accrochant désespérément a sa robe comme un dernier rempart contre l'adversité, Raistlin refusait de croiser son regard.  
  
Le pouce dans la bouche, il regimba lorsque Dalamar le poussa en avant, avant de tourner le dos a son frère, enfouissant son visage dans les jambes de l'elfe.  
  
Caramon se gratta la tête.  
  
"- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
  
"- On sait pas...  
  
"- Tu veux que je m'occupe du lui ?" S'éclaira le colosse, ravi.  
  
Dalamar serra le bébé contre lui, aussi farouche d'une mère.  
  
"- Certainement pas ! Je me disais juste que ce serait bien qu'il ai des camarades de son age...  
  
Tika s'accroupi devant le bébé et lui tendit un gros morceau de cake.  
  
"- Palin a cinq ans. Ils s'entendront comme larrons en foire...Il est tellement choupi !!!"  
  
Raistlin rougit, la bouche pleine de gâteau et des miettes constellant sa tunique, puis renfouit son visage dans les jambes de son apprenti.  
  
"- Il est tout timide !!!"  
  
Caramon soupira. Son frère n'avait jamais été aussi timide. Il n'avait pas plus été aussi protégé et aimé par qui que se soit sauf par lui même, et visiblement, il préférait et de loin, les attentions de l'elfe.  
  
Dalamar hocha la tête, se décollant un peu du poulpeux bout de chou.  
  
"- Allez, Raist, tu va pouvoir rencontrer tes nouveaux camarades de jeu...  
  
Le gamin lui lança un regard anxieux avant de jeter une oeillade mauvaise a Caramon.  
  
"- Je l'aime pas lui...  
  
L'elfe faillit en cracher ses dents d'hilarité contenue tandis que Caramon palissait fortement.  
  
"- Ingrat !" Grommela le colosse avant de sortir en claquant la porte.  
  
"- Tu l'a vexé.  
  
"- Je t'aime Dalamar...  
  
L'elfe secoua la tête avant de le prendre a cou.  
  
Suivant Tika, il monta quelques passerelles vers la maison familiale.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit la porte puis s'effaça pour laisser Dalamar entrer.  
  
Trois garçonnets levèrent le nez de leurs jouets a leur entrée.  
  
Les deux plus grands cessèrent de se taper dessus avec leurs épées en bois, jetant avec mépris un coup d'oeil a l'elfe.  
  
Le cadet, occupé sur un puzzle, leur jeta a peine un regard.  
  
"- Strum, Tanib, Palin, voici l'apprenti de votre oncle Raistlin, Dalamar. Et le petit garçon qu'il a dans les bras, c'est votre oncle Raistlin.  
  
"- Agna ?"  
  
"- Oui, on ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé mais il a rajeuni... Ils sont ici pour quelque vacances. Je compte sur vous pour être gentil avec votre oncle et son apprenti, n'est ce pas ?"  
  
Les deux aînés grommelèrent vaguement avant de se remettre a leur jeu tandis que Palin se levait pour venir dire bonjour a l'elfe.  
  
"- Bonjour, vous êtes bien le Chef des Robes Noires , n'est ce pas ?"  
  
Dalamar hocha la tête et posa Raist a terre.  
  
"- C'est exact.  
  
Le petit garçon hésita un instant.  
  
"- Dites, vous pourriez m'apprendre ?"  
  
Tika glapit de colère alors que Palin fixais Dalamar, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.  
  
L'elfe choisit de temporiser pour ne pas traumatiser la jeune mère, malgré ce qu'il pensait du colossal potentiel du gosse.  
  
"- Il faudra commencer par tester tes capacités, mais si tu en a le courage et la patience, oui, pourquoi pas."  
  
L'enfant battit des mains, laissant l'adulte miniature derrière lui.  
  
"- OUAI !!!"  
  
'Tari choisit ce moment pour sortir de la poche de son maître avec un petit "miaou" impudent.  
  
"- Hooooo, il est chouuuuuuu !!!!"  
  
Gagatant sur le chaton, un Raistlin ravis a coté de lui, Palin traîna son oncle vers son coin de la salle de jeu.  
  
Lorsque Dalamar et Tika quittèrent la pièce, les deux enfants jouaient tous les deux avec le puzzle, parfaitement a l'aise, le chaton trônant près d'eux avec un air de profonde satisfaction béate.  
  
***  
  
Raistlin soupira une fois encore et bougonna dans sa barbe.  
  
Palin lui jeta un regard en coin.  
  
Le petit garçon comprenait parfaitement l'irritation de son oncle mais contrairement a lui, n'avais pas le courage de la montrer a son père.  
  
Sturm et Tanib reniflèrent du même mouvement, traitant par le mépris la colère des deux plus jeunes.  
  
Raistlin leur jeta une oeillade noir, les faisant reculer d'un pas.  
  
Les deux garçons de 8 et 10 ans ne s'en laissèrent pas compter longtemps et revinrent a la charge pour embêter les deux plus jeunes.  
  
"- Mé arrêtez !" Finit par glapir Palin en voyant son oncle trébucher sur une branche lancé dans ses jambes par Tanib.  
  
Caramon leur jeta un coup d'oeil amusé.  
  
"- Vous vous amusez bien ?"  
  
Les deux aînés lui dédièrent un sourire plein de trous sur le devant.  
  
"- Ouiiiiiiiii !"  
  
"- et vous les petits ?"  
  
Raistlin grommela.  
  
"- C'est encore loin ton truc ?"  
  
"- Juste en haut de la colline.  
  
L'archimage jaugea la "colline"  
  
"- Chez moi, j'appelle ça une petite montagne"  
  
Caramon soupira. Raistlin n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Solace, tôt dans la matinée.  
  
"- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir !"  
  
Le gosse lui dédia un coup d'oeil plus signifiant qu'une bibliothèque.  
  
"- Ha bon ?"  
  
Caramon tourna les talons et continua sa grimpette, ponctuée régulièrement par les protestations de Raistlin, vite suivie par celles de Pali, tout aussi irrité du délai, l'elfe lui ayant promis de lui faire passer ses test d'aptitudes aussitôt qu'ils seraient rentrés.  
  
Raistlin s'assit soudain sur un pierre.  
  
"- Je vais pas plus loin !"  
  
"- Raistlin...."  
  
"- Nan !"  
  
"- Raistlin..."  
  
"- On marche depuis des heures, y fait chaud, y fait humide, y fait étouffant....  
  
"- Raistlin..."  
  
"- ...J'ai mal au pieds, j'ai faim, Ca grimpe, le terrain est pourris, c'est même pas un sentier que même une chèvre refuserais de grimper ça, j'ai des ampoules, j'ai mal partout..."  
  
Caramon le chopa par le bras et le remis sur ses pieds, le traînant derrière lui.  
  
"- T'as peut-être des ampoules, mais certainement pas a la langue ! Et si tu te plaignais moins, tu gaspillerais moins d'énergie !"  
  
Le bout de chou se débattit sous la poigne de son frère.  
  
"- LACHE MOI !"  
  
La claque parti toute seule, marbrant d'écarlate la joue du petit gamin.  
  
Des larmes coulèrent bien vite des yeux d'or du l'enfant tandis que Tanib et Strum ricanaient.  
  
"- Je te deteste !"  
  
Caramon haussa les épaules. Il était partisan d'une éducation un peu plus musclée que celle que donnait Dalamar a son frère.  
  
Poussant Raistlin devant lui, ils marchèrent encore deux bonnes heures avant d'atteindre le sommet.  
  
Epuisé, en larmes et furieux, Raistlin se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre sans rien dire.  
  
"- Nous y sommes !"  
  
"- Et il est sensé y avoir quoi ?" Questionna Sturm, un peu déçut.  
  
"- Un château..."  
  
Raistlin haussa un sourcil, sarcastique.  
  
"- Ha oui ? Ou ?"  
  
Caramon lui montra du doigt un tas de pierres écroulées dans un coin et une vielle chambranle de porte ne tenant plus debout que grâce aux mauvaises herbes et par habitude.  
  
Des larmes de rage coulèrent davantage sur les joues du gamin.  
  
"- Ca...CA....CA !!!! TU TE FOUT DE MOI !!! TU NOUS A FAIT TRIMER 4 HEURES DE MARCHE POUR VOIR TROIS PAUV'PIERRES ECROULES ET UN PANORAMA DE MERDE !!!"  
  
Caramon fronça les sourcils.  
  
"- Raistlin Majere..."  
  
L'arrivée impromptue de Dalamar par les voies de la magie mi un terme a la dispute en devenir.  
  
"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"  
  
Avisant de suite la joue rouge de Raistlin et l'air de profond épuisement des deux plus jeunes garçonnet, il se fit glacial.  
  
"- Caramon... Rassure moi... Tu n'as pas levé la main sur Raistlin n'est ce pas ?"  
  
Le colosse haussa les épaules.  
  
"- J'éduque mon frère comme je veux et ..." Il avala péniblement sa salive comme l'elfe l'avait saisit par le col, crachant son venin a quelque millimètre de son visage, d'une voix trop douce pour être autre chose qu'une menace.  
  
"- Touche encore UN cheveu de Raistlin...."  
  
Caramon n'eu pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre.  
  
Prenant les deux petits dans ses bras, l'elfe se téléporta a Solace.  
  
A suivre 


End file.
